A Series of Marvelous Events: Part 8
by erica.phoenix16
Summary: When the Baudelares go to stay with their new guardian, they discover a shocking secret about him.


**I don't own any characters. A Series of Unfortunate Events belongs to Daniel Handler and Netflix. Daredevil belongs to the MCU and Netflix too.**

 **Sorry that this is shorter than my usual one shots, but it was all could manage with my school work.**

* * *

It was an average day in Hell's Kitchen. The streets were full of cars and pedestrians on their way to work. Everyone was so caught up in their own lives that no one noticed a black car driving down the road.

"What's the name of our guardian again?" Violet inquired.

"I believe his name is Matthew Murdock, he's a lawyer who runs his own firm with a partner." Mr. Poe explained.

"What's the name of his firm?" Klaus wondered as he looked out the car window.

"I think it's called Nelson and Murdock." Mr. Poe replied as the car slowly pulled to a stop in front of a somewhat rundown building.

Before the Baudelaires could ask any questions, Mr. Poe added "This is his home."

As the Baudelaires stepped out of the car, they couldn't help but stare at the apartment with a tinge of worry. At that very moment, a blind gentleman dressed in a business suit stepped out of the apartment. As he walked towards them, the group.

Upon seeing the gentleman, Mr. Poe called out loudly "Hello! Are you Matthew Murdock?"

Klaus rolled his eyes as Matt replied "I'm blind not deaf and yes, I am he."

Then the blind lawyer added "Are you Mr. Poe? Do you have the children with you?" To himself Matthew Murdock thought _I can't believe this is happening. This has to be a joke. I'm dirt poor. Who would entrust their kids to a guy like me?_

Then the superhero was pulled out his thoughts with a young girl's voice saying "I'm Violet."

As Matt felt the 14 year old girl place her right hand into his own. As the two shook hands, the lawyer heard another male voice say "I'm Klaus."

Soon after, Violet let go of Matt's hand and placed it into Klaus's as a baby's voice babbled "Ga-ga."

Matt couldn't help but laugh at the sound of the infant's voice.

Then Violet added "That's Sunny. She's our sister."

"Do you guys need help with your stuff?" Matt offered.

"They don't have any stuff. The fire destroyed it all." Mr. Poe explained.

At that, Matt felt the urge to facepalm though he wasn't sure if it was because of Mr. Poe's lack of tact or his own stupidity in forgetting about the fire.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt showed the Baudelaires around his apartment.

"Ha-ho." Sunny muttered.

"Sunny, don't be rude." Violet admonished her sister.

"How can she be rude? She's a baby, she doesn't know any better." Matt inquired.

"You'd be surprised." Klaus muttered under his breath.

"What's that?" Matt wondered.

"Nothing." Klaus hastily added.

"Anyway, how can you understand what she's saying?" Matt wondered.

"She's our sister." Both Violet and Klaus replied at once.

"Anyway, what did she say?" Matt wondered as he sensed both older siblings becoming embarrassed.

"She means 'how do you know where everything is if you can't see?'" Violet explained as she felt a sense of embarrassment come over her.

"There's nothing rude about that question. I get that a lot." Matt replied. "Since this is my home, I can easily find my way around without a stick." He explained. "Enough about me, tell me something about yourselves?" Matt added.

Violet was the first to speak with "I can invent things and I hate the color pink."

"Says the girl who's wearing a pink dress right now." Klaus replied in a teasing manner.

"Klaus!" Violet growled in an embarrassed tone.

Matt secretly had to fight back an amused smile.

 _Ah, children._ Matt thought to himself. Then, he continued with "What about you, Klaus? What do you like to do?"

"I like to read." Klaus replied.

"What books do you like to read, Klaus?" Matt inquired.

"All kinds, but most historical and scientific books." Klaus replied.

"Were you the genus in your class?" Matt wondered.

"Kind off?" Klaus answered.

"What do you mean 'kind of'? You two sound like some of the smartest children I know." Matt replied.

"What did your parents do for a living?" Matt inquired out of curiosity.

Both Violet and Klaus paused as they realized they had no idea what their parents did when they were alive, all they knew about them was that they were rich.

Violet was the first to speak with "I'm afraid that we never knew."

Changing the subject, Matt said "We don't we have a snack?"

* * *

A few minutes later, the four of them were sitting around the kitchen table eating some snacks.

"How did you know our parents Matt?" Klaus wondered.

"Well, I'm not sure." Matt explained. "All I know about them is that I'm your mother's third cousin once removed. I think I met her once we were kids" He recalled.

"What was she like as a kid?" Violet wondered with curiosity written all over her face.

Matt started to think before he answered "I think she was very much like you, very smart and she had a great sense of justice. Honestly, I'd thought she would either become a lawyer or a police officer."

"I could picture her doing that." Klaus replied as both Violet and Sunny nodded their heads in agreement.

"What did your parents do for a living?" Violet wondered.

Matt paused for a moment before he answered "My Dad was a boxer and my mother...I don't know where she is."

At the sound of sadness in their guardian's voice, the Baudelaires quickly realized that he lost one of his parents. All three Baudelaires stood up (or in Sunny's case was carried over) and hugged Matt.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Violet stated.

"We know how it feels to lose a parent." Klaus added.

"What makes you guys so sure I lost a parent?" Matt inquired.

"The tone in your voice and the look on your face." Violet replied.

 _Man, these kids are good. I have to introduce them to Karen and Foggy._ An impressed Matt thought to himself.

Then, without warning, Matt was pulled out of his thoughts as his super hearing picked up the sound of a van approaching his apartment.

A few seconds later, Matt heard the van pull to a stop and the sounds of several people getting out.

As he listened further, he heard a voice "Are you sure this is the place, boss?"

"My score never fails me." The second voice replied. "Besides, he also told me that the Baudelaires new guardian is blind, so getting my hands on the children and their money, will be easy." The second voice added.

 _That's what you think._ Matt thought himself as he mentally prepared himself for a fight. Then he recalled that Mr. Poe had mentioned that a former guardian of the Baudelaires only took them in for their money and had even tried force Violet to marry him for it before they were removed from his care. However, he was still out there and had killed another guardian to get the Baudelaires.

 _I have to get the kids out of here!_ An almost frightened Matt thought to himself.

At once, the young lawyer got up from his seat and said "Kids, we need to leave right now."

"What's going on?" Klaus asked as Violet protectively held on to Sunny.

Matt took a deep breath as he thought _How do I explain this to the kids without freaking them out?_

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Matt turned his head towards where he sensed the Baudelaires were and said "I just heard a van coming towards our apartment."

"Looks of vans come near apartments." Violet replied, feeling confused. "Why is this one any different?" She added.

On the spot, Matt said "I don't mean to frighten you and I didn't want to tell you this, but I've been working an important case that involves a lot bad people and I tried my best to keep them from finding my home and it appears that they have found my home at last."

At once, Violet adjusted Sunny into her left arm as she pulled out her ribbon and tied back her hair.

"Don't just stand there! Follow me!" Matt ordered as he lead them towards the fire escape.

"You guys go first, I'll be right behind you." Matt ordered in a tone that left no room for argument as he opened the window.

As the Baudelaires climbed on the fire escape, they noticed that Matt had vanished in that short period of time and he had shut the window behind them!

"Ja voom!" Sunny cried out. Which meant, "Where did he go and how did he shut the window so fast?"

"You're telling me." Klaus agreed.

"Guys, I'm been thinking. What if Matt was lying to us?" Violet inquired.

"Why would Matt lie to us about bad guys being after him?" Klaus wondered.

"I don't think he was lying about the bad guys, just the part about them being after him." Violet explained.

At once, both Klaus and Sunny's eyes widen in realization.

"You don't mean…?" A horrified Klaus whispered.

"Yes, I think it's Olaf again." Violet replied with a frown on her face.

"We got to help Matt!" Klaus vowed.

"Don't worry about I'm coming up with a plan." Violet assured her younger brother.

"Bee boo." Sunny stated. Which meant "I just noticed something, only Matt heard the van. How could he have heard it when we couldn't it?"

"Maybe he has super hearing or something." Klaus muttered. "Anyway, we can worry about that later, after we make sure they is a later for Matt." He added before he turned towards Violet and said "What's the plan?"

"We head back inside, I'll keep Sunny with me, as I look for things to make weapons, while you look for Matt. Once you find him, help him get away from Olaf and his men." The eldest Baudelaire instructed.

"Good, there's just one problem, what can I use to protect Matt and me?" Klaus reminded his older sister.

"Go to the kitchen and look for a knife and if you don't have time for that, look for any sharp object you can find." Violet advised him as she snuggled to open the window.

"Let me." Klaus said as he aided his older sister. Just as they started to work together, all three Baudelaires saw a man dressed in a devil costume climb up a closet and sat on top of it, almost as if he was waiting for something.

All three Baudelaires thought the same thing _Who is this guy? How did he get the apartment and what is he waiting for?_

Violet, Klaus and Sunny didn't have to wait for long, a few seconds later, they heard the sound of the front door being busted open.

Into the living room strolled Olaf and his theatre troupe.

At once, the man in the devil costume leaped off the closet and started to attack Olaf and his theater troupe.

 _Woah! He's good!_ Both Violet and Klaus thought to themselves as they watched the man in the devil suit fight all of the troupe at once.

Then they heard Sunny start to whimper with fear.

"It's okay, Sunny." Violet assured her baby sister.

"Yeah." Klaus added "It's just Olaf and his goons getting their butts kicked. Nothing wrong with watching them getting their due."

"Neop." Sunny replied. Which meant "Yes, but does it really have to be so brutal?"

As Sunny finished speaking, the two older siblings turned back to the window to watch the rest of the fight and indeed it was getting very brutal. The man in the devil suit was beating up the troupe so hard that teeth was flying out of some their mouths. Also it wasn't just teeth flying out, blood was also coming out as well. Soon the man in the devil suit knocked out the theater troupe one by one.

Both Violet and Klaus went from enjoying karma coming back to Olaf and his troupe to being scared and frightened by what they was seeing.

 _I don't believe this. I'm actually starting to feel sorry for Olaf!_ Klaus thought to himself with surprise.

He let out a flinch as he saw the man in the devil suit break Olaf's leg with sickening snap!

Sunny couldn't help but start to cry.

As Violet and Klaus attempted to calm Sunny down.

Both Olaf and the man in the devil suit turned in their direction.

As all three Baudelaires froze in fear, the man in the devil suit knocked out Olaf with one punch to the head!

Then the man in the devil suit walked over towards the window, unlocked it, opened it up and said "What are you children doing here?! You need to leave at once. Your guardian must be worried sick!"

Feeling scared, all three Baudelaires hurried down the stairswell and began to look for Matt or any sign that he had escaped.

As they continued to look for their guardian, Violet suddenly said "How did the man in the devil suit know we have a guardian? I don't recall saying that we have guardian?"

At once, Klaus and Sunny paused in their tracks. Before they could dwell on the matter any further, they suddenly heard a new voice call out "Are you guys the Baudelaires?"

Violet, Klaus and Sunny spun around to see a chubby man dressed in a business suit and skinny blonde haired woman approached them.

Violet, Klaus and Sunny prepared to run, but the woman called out "Wait, we're friends of Matt and he told us about you guys. My name is Karen Page."

"Yeah, and I'm Foggy Nelson, what are your names?" The man in the business suit added.

For a moment, the Baudelaires were unsure whether or not to trust these guys, but since they couldn't find Matt, they decided to go with Foggy and Karen.

As soon as they started to walk off with them, Foggy pulled out a cell phone, dialed a number, held the phone to his right ear and said "Matt, it's me. Karen and I found them."

* * *

Sometime later, Matt had been reunited with the Baudelaires, Foggy and Karen and were talking to the police as Olaf and his troupe were being taken away by the police.

"Can you tell me exactly what happened?" Asked a police officer called Misty Knight.

Violet was the first to speak with "We were minding our own business and getting to know Matt, when all of a sudden we, I mean Matt, heard the sounds of Olaf and his men coming over to our apartment."

Turning towards Matt, Misty said "And how did you know that it was them?"

"I heard them discussing what they planned to do to me and the children." Matt replied.

From the car, the group could heard Olaf reply in that famous falso accent of his "You are a making a terrible mistake a! I'm not this Olaf person, I am a…"

"Shut up! Don't make things worse for yourself!" Misty interrupted. "You have the right to remain silent buddy. I suggest you use it." She added.

All three Baudelaires girned.

 _Hell's Kitchen cops and adults don't take any nonsense. I love this town._ Klaus thought to himself.

Then he pulled himself out of his thoughts as Misty said "Well, that takes care of everything. We'll be taking these guys down the station."

Then Violet noticed Misty's badge and it said that she was a Harlem officer.

"Excuse me, I couldn't help but notice that your badge says you're a Harlem cop. I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing in Hell's Kitchen?" Violet asked in the most polite tone she could muster.

Misty smiled as she said "The cops from Hell's Kitchen needed back up so I'm on load for today."

At her words, the whole group began to laugh.

* * *

Sometime later, Matt, Foggy, Karen and the Baudelaires were having a relaxing dinner in Matt's apartment.

"Thanks for getting us take from Mac Donald's, Karen." Klaus said as he dug into his chicken tenders.

"After what happened, I figured you guys could use a nice meal." Karen replied with a smile. "How about after dinner I'll take all of us out for Ice cream? If that's okay with Matt of course." She hastily added.

Matt simply gave an approving nod as Foggy added "Count me in!"

* * *

Sometime later, Matt, Karen, Foggy, Violet, Klaus and Sunny were enjoying their ice creams.

"Thanks Karen." Foggy, Matt, Klaus and Klaus said at once.

"Ga ho." Sunny piped up. Which meant "Thank you."

"Uh, what did she say?" A confused Foggy uttered.

"She means 'Thank you'." Violet explained.

Karen smiled before she turned towards Matt with a frown. Then she turned back towards the Baudelaires and said "Excuse me, but Foggy and I need to have a private conversation with Matt for a moment. Just continue eating your ice creams."

With that, Matt, Karen and Foggy got up and walked over into another room. As Foggy shut the door behind him, Klaus turned to his sisters and said "Is it just me or are they hiding something?"

Violet and Sunny nodded their heads. A few seconds later, all three Baudelaires had abandoned their ice creams and were pressing their ears against the door.

"You can't keep doing this anymore Matt, especially now that you have kids to look after." Foggy insisted.

"Yeah, what if something happened to Daredevil, what will happened to those kids?" Karen added.

At the name 'Daredevil', Violet wondered _Daredevil? Are they talking about the man in the devil suit? Is that his name and what does he have to do with Matt?_

The 14 year old genus pulled herself out of her thoughts as the rest of the conversation continued with "I know what I'm doing guys and as long as those kids are around I'm going to do my best to limit the presence of Daredevil." Matt replied.

At once, all three shocked Baudelaires pulled themselves away from the door as they turned to look at each other as they all thought the same thing.

 _Matt Murdock is the man in the devil suit?!_

* * *

Sometime later, Violet, Klaus and Sunny had been put to bed. Never revealing that they knew Matt's secret. Out of gratitude, they decided to keep Matt's secret and looked forward to start their new lives with him.

* * *

 **What do you think?**

 **Please leave a review.**


End file.
